


Oiseau

by Winglame



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:24:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 吉普賽auDixon女裝注意





	Oiseau

這是Peter這個月第四次弄丟另一個新的懷錶了，自從他被調來控管菸廠的秩序後，他發現自己身上的物品會莫名其妙的不見，彷彿只要恍神一下，不光說懷錶了，連他柚子上的袖釦也會不見。

菸廠旁邊有個美麗的廣場，他時常會選擇坐在守衛房裡往窗外的大橋望去，這裡是最能觀賞到日落的地點。而每次看到那橘紅的夕陽時，也代表著他可以下班了。沒了懷錶的他不禁在心裡咒罵著時常遲到的Tarr，他那永遠學不會守時的同事

等到太陽完全被海平面吞噬後，Peter打了個哈欠，並想著現在應該幾點了，以及告訴上官Tarr這次該被扣多少工資。

就在他準備自行離開時，他聽見有幾個碰撞聲和歡呼聲從菸廠裡傳出來。他一開始不怎麼理會，以為只是每到菸廠休息的例行公事，便無視的開始收拾自己的東西，直到這些吵雜裡添增了女性的尖叫聲。

看著外頭越來越暗的天色，在心裡罵著守衛的換班制度，Peter無奈的背上自己的東西，往轟動越來越大的菸廠走去。

工廠裡剩的男性不多，所以當他們看到有人亮刀子的時候也無意去阻止，只是順手拿了工作台上的幾根煙草的抽了起來，像是在看酒館裡的脫衣女郎，戲看著在人群中間扭打在一起的兩個女工。

她們已經打到裙子上有了撕裂的痕跡，其中一方的馬甲甚至扯到裡頭的鋼圈都露了出來。

兩人怒吼著，兩隻來自不同軀幹的雙手相互緊抓著。被壓在底下的一方是那位亮出刀子的，一邊說著守衛聽不懂的羅姆語，一邊揮舞著手上的銳器。

“好了，好了，女士們。”Peter向前阻止，他一直自詡的法語此時在這群只說羅姆語的女人之間一點用都沒有，但工人們在看到他身上的軍徽後，瑣碎的細語聲漸漸停了下來，連一旁的男士們也將手上的菸熄了，並裝作沒事的離開工廠。只有那兩位僵持不下的維持在剛才的動作，互相瞪著彼此。

“是她！她搶走我的東西！”那位被壓在底下的人喊道，而令Peter意外的是這人說的話竟然是英文。他試圖去將兩人分開，並用自己陌生的羅姆語命令兩人遠離彼此。

“長官，拜託……”有著栗色頭髮的女人見狀後，立刻向前開始發起牢騷，但Peter就只聽得懂這句開頭。等到女人語畢後，用著渴求的眼神看著他時，Peter也只能給她一些微笑跟帶有尷尬意味的點頭。

他不禁又想起了那位會羅姆語的同事，又在心裡罵一次操他媽的。

在一旁的女人笑起來了，她有一頭金色的短髮，而不得不說她比其他在工廠的女工來得矮小，甚至剛才與她發生爭執的女人小上一號。這諷刺的笑聲更是讓栗色的女人惱怒中燒，要不是有位軍官擋在她們之間，可能迎來的又是另一局的爭鬥。

“夠了你這個淫婦！”栗色的女人受不了的吼出聲，推了一下擋在中間的軍官，像是要他為自己主持公道。而實在聽不懂半句羅姆語的Peter卻只好先叫他倆先把東西交給他保管，他能聽見金髮女人先是不滿的嘖了一聲，才把手上的東西交出。

但這次換Peter陷入了沉默，因為那東西正是自己遺失的懷錶。

他尷尬的咳了幾聲，讓其他看熱鬧的工人先離場，而在處理這兩位女人的紛爭時，Peter選擇釋放那位栗色的女人。

“為什麼？是她要搶走我的東西！”金髮的女人吼道，並眼睜睜的看著那位女人在走出工廠前用嘴型再次罵了一次淫婦。

這不知道是第幾次Peter在心裡嘆氣了，他在簡單的一筆帶過對方的偷竊罪和攜帶禁品後，並把人帶往拘留室裡給鎖起來。雖然說是拘留室，但實際上來說就是在守衛室裡用欄杆搭建出來的一個小空間罷了。

於是，Peter在還沒等到Tarr那小子還沒到來之前，他想他可以先處理一下這位有著金髮的吉普賽女人。他煮了壺熱茶，並滿意的看到對方露出為此渴望的神情，儘管對方藏的很好，但任誰都無法拒絕這滿房裡的紅茶香。

他喝了口茶，並緩緩的開口道：“好的，你可以先解釋一下為什麼要偷走我的懷錶嗎？”

然而女人卻沒有回話，反而利用欄杆的縫隙，斜著頭瞪著眼前大嘆熱紅茶的軍官。“如果你願意說話，我給妳喝紅茶好不好？。”他現在彷彿逗著一個不願吃飯的小孩，但對方的體型真的很容易與小孩做連結。

但是當然，這番話只是讓對方更不願意開口了。

這時Peter選擇將守衛室裡的窗戶打開，還呢喃著自己想要看星星。

冷風便立刻從窗戶湧入，Peter快速喝了幾口茶保暖，時不時觀察對方的反應。

直到女人開始發抖，Peter就知道自己快打贏這場戰役了。

“我說。你可以把那個該死的窗戶關上了嗎？”

很好，結局已定。Peter為此露出了一個微笑。

“對了，我能換個問題嗎？”他在將紅茶遞給對方時說道，“可以順便解釋為什麼扮女人嗎？”

眼前的人發出了一聲類似窒息的呻吟，藏不住的慌張像是開水裡頭的泡泡，不停地冒出。Peter卻始終沒有改變他的態度，就像是在詢問天氣如何那樣，但他一語道破了這位吉普賽人的最大的謊言。

“我只是為了生存，長官。”對方說道，他的聲音變回了男孩該有的氣質，此時的態度也變得有禮貌起來。但他實在不明白區區一個地方軍官為什麼能識破他以己為傲的裝扮。

而現在問這個問題也毫無用處，根據現在的窘境，吉普賽人也清楚不能再撒謊來逃避了。

他知道自己就算不是個女人，但自己也只是個身份低微的吉普賽人。

“我們除了這個方法，別無選擇。”他的英語帶著濃厚的英國腔，他沒能穿著得體服裝，只有一件破舊的馬甲上衣包裹著他，薄如紗的裙擺甚至不能為他保暖。如果靠近一些，你能看出對方幾乎沒什麼肉，手臂上甚至有一道如同蟒蛇般大小的傷痕。這裡是法國，而帶有英國腔的吉普賽人倒是成了一件新鮮事。

“你的英語很奇特，從哪裡學的？”

他嘆了一口氣，便如實回答：“以前我小的時候，常去教堂裡邊與當時的家庭做禮拜，那裡有個牧師會教我們英文，他說話的方式就是這樣。”

“你平常就在菸廠裡工作，還有去哪裡嗎？”

“沒有。”

而Peter也沒在追問對方要扮女人，也沒問對方為何偷走自己懷錶一事。在收回對方手中的空杯子後，Peter將鐵門打開，給對方披上了一件保暖用的毯子。

他也不明白自己為什麼要這麼做，可能就是不想看到那懾人的傷痕在暴露在冷風之下。蓋上毯子的對方此時只露出了頭部，這再次提醒著Peter對方的體型有多瘦小，如同一隻受寒，受飢的小鳥般，更何況對方的體型真的跟鳥兒一樣。

彷彿隨時會被寒風吞噬掉。

他的樣貌如同一個十六歲的小孩，想到這可能是真的，Peter突然地感覺到自己的胃抽痛了一下。

他叫Hector Dixon。這是他睡著前跟Peter說的。

Dixon是他最後一個家，那個家庭給他了這個姓氏，雖然他是因為裡頭的老Dixon會虐待他而逃家的，但他唯一記得的就只剩這個了。

Hector則是來自菸廠裡頭的一位日本老闆，因為他太會偷工廠裡頭的東西而給他的名字，說是惡人的意思。

Peter拿著紙和筆記著，就算他不知道對方說的話有沒有可信度可言。但也許是勞累的關係，Hector竟然也願意對只認識一天的軍官說出自己名字的由來。

也可能是為了活命吧，Peter自嘲的想。

等到日出升起時，Peter才發現自己也在這警衛室睡了一晚，Hector似乎還沒醒，手緊抓著毯子，溫順的靠在角落。

Tarr的身影也終於出現在Peter的視線裡了。他出門迎接這個看起來有些宿醉的同事，便直接得對方一拳的當作幫他醒酒。

“有個人要給你……”

他回頭看，便目睹了已經打開門，準備溜走的Hector。

Peter為此嘆了氣，然後拍了拍自己同事的肩膀。

“給你介紹，她是我從菸廠裡認識的女人，不錯看吧？”

Hector沒有為此停下來，只是在關上門的那刻看了Peter一眼，然後就很快的跑走了。Peter給Tarr說道菸廠剛放了長假，她有些想回家看看自己的老媽。

而在Tarr對他大笑著說，原來姓Gilliam的也有這一天的時候，Peter只是盯著那在自己眼中漸漸變得模糊的人影。

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 其實想搞後續。但還是用了fin當作結尾。  
> 想看後續的留個言吧。我看看能不能是有生之年。


End file.
